Friends Forever
by Hibisha
Summary: A typical friends night out with DBZ crew


Hibisha: Hey guys, what are you up to?

Shirou: Nothing much...

Hibisha: I haven't talked to you guys for weeks, and you say nothing much! I need details!

Atsuya: Ok, I became the new captain of the soccer team, Burn flunked French, Gazelle won the international debate competition and Shirou dated 12 girl in 3 days. There happy?

Hibisha (sadly) : No...I had 8 chicks at the start of this week.

Burn (shrugging) : So?

Hibisha (yelling) : So? So? Now I have just one left!

Gazelle (wide-eyed) : They all died?

Hibisha (miserably) : Yup..

Somewhere from outside: CHEEP! CHEEP! CHEEP!

Hibisha (running towards the door) : My baby! He doesn't like being alone! It makes him cry...

(Everybody sweat-drops and sighs)

Burn: Her baby? She must really love that thing...

Hibisha (comes back carrying a yellow chick & kissing its head) : Who does mama love? You! I swear I'll never leave you alone again. You. Are. Without. A. Doubt. The. Cutest. Thing. Ever! (kisses the chick at every word.)

Shirou: Hey! I thought I was the cutest thing ever!

Hibisha: That's right...but fluffy here has you beat.

Burn: You named your chick _fluffy_?

Hibisha: I was gonna name him cutesypoo...

Gazelle (sweat-dropped) : You sure love your chick...

Hibisha: I do! He thinks I'm his mama. Watch this... (Sets the chick on the floor and leaves the room)

Chick (running after Hibisha) : CHEEP! CHEEP!

Burn: Ok, anyways, Hibisha doesn't own Dragon Ball GT...just the plot.

Shirou: Atsuya, I want a chick!

Atsuya: Mom will murder us!

Shirou (wailing at the top of his voice and eyes filling up) : I want a chickie! Atsuya, I'll cry!

Atsuya (covering his ears with his hands) : Fine! Lets go to the pet shop. The rest of you get on with fic.

* * *

><p><strong>"Friends Forever"<strong>

Maron waited for her friends at the mall. Her mom, Android 18, had just dropped her off. Then she saw Bra heading towards her. She looked at her watch. _08:00 pm_. Right on time. As usual.

"Hey Bra." the blonde girl greeted the blunette. Bra was Vegeta and Bulma's daughter and was probably the richest girl in world. She had everything a girl could want. A cute brother, a handsome, overprotective daddy, a beautiful fashionable mom and of course her mansion. It made her the envy of all her friends. All her friends except Pan and herself that is. They were great friends and did not let meaningless things like jealousy get in the in way. While Bra was richest, Pan was the strongest, and Maron...she was happy with what she had been given.

"Hey! How are you?" Bra asked as soon as she approached her. Maron didn't answer. Bra'a older brother, Trunks, had come with her and his best friend, Goten who was Pan's uncle, had tagged along. It was a simple theory. A cute brother meant cute friends. Cute friends meant cute dates for you.

"Hey Maron." Pan said, looking from behind her uncle. Maron smiled.

"I didn't you guys were coming..." she said looking at Trunks and Goten. _I would have dressed a little better. _she thought. Trunks shrugged.

"I don't want to be here but dad sent me. He thinks that someone is gonna jump out of the shop and murder his princess. God, she's a saiyan! She can probably take him down with punch. If not her then Pan can probably blast the guy straight out of orbit. But no! I have to come here and take care of a sister whom I wanted dead since she was born. I was very happy being an only child. More than happy." Everybody laughed while Bra punched her brother in the shoulder. She smiled at everybody.

"Don't worry. He's not gonna stick around. He and his friend are going to get lost! Right big bro?" Trunks grinned.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." he said ruffling her hair.

"Come on!" Goten said, "I told Valese to meet us at the fountain 10 minutes ago..."

"That's your problem." Trunks informed him, amused that his friend had scored that much. Well, Valese wasn't pretty...she was gorgeous! Well, Goten's family knew exactly whom to hook up to... hadn't Goku married Chichi, the daughter of the tribe's _chief_? Wasn't Gohan married to Videl, the daughter of Mr. Satan, the person who was the world's biggest fraud and always took credit for _their _wok, and he was also considered (by the people) as the world's savior. And Videl wasn't exactly ugly herself...she was beautiful. And now Goten was dating the cutest girl in school. No-one could say that Bardock's generation didn't have brains. They were chalk full of brain, only they didn't know when and where to use them. Bra smiled.

"We'll all meet at Spuds N' Stuffin 11:00 pm. Then we can go back home together and no-one will be the wiser. Especially daddy."

"Do you really think you can fool you're dad?" Pan asked, "I mean, no offense, but you're dad is..." her voice trailed off.

"A meanie?" Goten supplied. Pan nodded. Bra laughed.

"What are you talking about? Daddy's such a softie!" she said.

"Only with you." Trunks informed her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jealous." she snapped. Everyone laughed. Bra pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"So we have a plan?" she asked. Everybody nodded. She nodded at her brother and then the siblings parted ways.

**x-x-x**

"Ooooooooooooooooooooh! I love that top!" Bra squealed.

"And that skirt is breathtaking." Maron added. Pan waited patiently while her friends did tn their shopping. Then they would head in the guys department to buy her stuff. A couple of more chains and new jeans...oh, and a new t-shirt as well. She felt a tug at her arm. She turned and saw a pile of clothes. At first she was confused. Why was a pile of clothes tugging her arm? Then she realized it was Bra buried under the pile of clothes. She began to laugh.

"What?" she asked still giggling.

"Can you please carry my bags for me? They're way too heavy for me." Bra pleaded. At first, Pan was tempted to refuse and see her get desparate. But then she smiled and nodded.

"Sure, what are friends for? Now, are you done shopping. Remember, I still have to shop and we have to meet the guys and eat at Spuds N' Stuffin." she said. Bra smiled.

"We're done." she said and went to the counter to pay for what seemed to be a fortress of clothes. Then they left the boys department and headed toward the boys department. _Now, this is more my cup of tea._ Pan thought as she saw a pair of baggy jeans on sale. Bra and Maron were talking to a couple of guys from their school. Pan quickly bought her stuff and headed towards Spuds N' Stuffin. As soon as she entered the cafe, she noticed the guys. With them sat a brunette whom she recognized as Goten's girlfriend, Valese. They headed towards their direction.

"Hello." she greeted, "Had a good time?"

Hell yeah!" Goten said, "We played this game which has just been released in the arcade and then we came here and ate till we were about to burst! Trunks' treat."

"Yeah, well...BTW, I won the 'Who can eat the most' competition." Trunks informed him.

"Noway! I won hands-down!" Goten cried. Valese looked at the girls and rolled her eyes as if saying _Boys...utterly stupid. _While Trunks and Goten went to get their orders, Bra began to ask Valese dating tips. Later as she dug into her desert, Pan realized she was very lucky to have them there for her. They were and would be **Friends Forever.**

* * *

><p>Shirou: Hmph! Now Hibisha's not the only one with a chickie!<p>

Chick: ...

Atsuya: Shirou, your jealousy amazes me. Being jealous of Hibisha is the lowest.

Hibisha (Running inside) : Gus! Guys! Guess what! My dad just bought me a new laptop plus I'm getting a kitten. Although, they had to give away my baby away cuz the kitten would have killed him. My mom said some weirdo bought it from her. (Looking at Shirou's new chick) Hey! Its fluffy! aww...Shirou! You bought fluffy! How sweet. (Fluffy runs up and sleeps in her feet)

Shirou: Hey! That's my chickie!

Burn: Nice going, ace!

Gazelle: Please review or I will show you a darkness so cold that...

Everybody in the room (cutting in) : It will freeze the blood in your veins.

Hibisha: We get it. You're cold. But people, do review.

Burn: Hey Hibisha, your mom said a weirdo bought the chick from her. Was your mom calling Shirou weird?

Hibisha: Do you blame her?

Buurn (looking at Shirou who is glaring at the chick) : Not really...


End file.
